tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt '''(aka Apollyon) is a Silent stealthy cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus He is also the villain protagonist of a science fiction action body horror web series called KILL ALL HEROES. His theme is Danger Draws Near From JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST And his battle theme is Scrape By Blue Stahli Origins On how Thunderbolt was created is unknown, Yet he is considerably the second eldest Freaks in Freak World (the first being Nightmare Medic and the Third Scoutsy) as he was found apparently lifeless by the Pharaoh's men who was sent after a meteor crash, he was brought before the pharaoh himself, and was accidently reactivated by on of the men, as a result thunderbolt reacted then slash the his face in half, killing him. afterwards thunderbolt turn and bowed before the pharaoh who was amused. Years later Thunderbolt was in charge of leading the Pharaoh's soldiers to do the many despicable acts like the execution of the all male Hebrew baby, were he killed ██ mothers who tried to save there baby from the soldiers, and the enslavement of the Israelite, he was put in charge as the lead overseer. Later on, he was apart of the attempt to recapture the Israelite at the Red Sea, obviously he got washed away in the water like the rest of the Egyptian army after Moses closed the sea, drowning all of them and supposedly thunderbolt too. But he survived, however he drifted dormant within the ocean for years to come intel he eventually washed up on a beach in japan in 1407 BC. It was unknown what he did there as he disappeared and was never known of intel ████ were he was found one a again dormant,but surrounded by rotting dead corpses of people who went missing sense ████. Personality and behavior Thunderbolt has a mocking, arrogant and some what ruthless, violent, and hypocritical personality, although he is rather emotionless, very stoic, and speaks Monotone as He was never very chatty and never directly speaks, as he only speaks via playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for transmissions and creeping bitches like you out. He is pretty much a Psycho for Hire (minus the Evil Laughter,), as he will do any kind of job for the villain he is currently working for, regardless on how impossible it is. However, is said villain is killed of arrested, he will finish the job he was given and/or go out to find a new evil to serve (While killing people at random in the process). Either way, he is very persistent, skilled on the battlefield, and is fixated on security protocol, as he will do the most unpredictable of things, even making some creatively violent kills (straight out of god of war), just to get the job done. Appearance He wears a Teufort Knight, Virtual Vewfinder,The Henshin Helmet, Flak Jack, Wheeler's wraps, Sneaky sleeves, Arm armor pad from Heavy on both arms, Tactical trousers (with the knee pads removed), and Transparent Trousers. He is usually Burgundy BLU yet some depictions of him depicted him as being RED. He is bigger than a normal scout, being between the heights of the heavy and sniper. Also he wealds a twin Cyborg Cannons and a cybernetic scythe (which is technically the neon pickaxe from Fortnite). Powers and Abilities * '''Technomorphism - Thunderbolt is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming nanomachines that he can manipulate in any way He see fit. This allows him to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate himselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. **'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting' - Because of his Technomorphism ability, he can alter his form to take on the appearance of others, yet he can only transform into that person if he kills said person. * Electricity Absorption and Manipulate Electrons- He also power to absorb any form of electricity (such as electrons or protons) and utilize it in some way, buy Utilize it, he just use it for killing. He's equipped with various weaponry that helps him shape and manipulate electrons, to use the electricity he absorbed to make it into various shapes such as swords or knives, or he can shoot it from his palms or even out of an empty gun or even a toy gun. * Skills and Master reflexes - Thunderbolt is known by many to have the ability to defect and reflect attacks with his arms or just down right dodge the attack, and He is a Master at using any kind of weapon, this means if he gets his hands on a alien weapon, he would know how to use it. **he also knows several martial arts which add to his shear skills at hand to hand combat and use of any kind of melee weapons. * Intelligents '''- Thunderbolt has a very high IQ, this makes him good at almost anything whether its math of using it to lay out traps and stuff, this also makes him very unpredictable and dangerous at the same time. * '''Hacking Intuition - Thunderbolt knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him and/or his comrades in various situations. * Recording Manipulation: - 'Like Soundwave, Thunderbolt can create, shape and manipulate all forms of recording of information, including CDs, documents, books, USB devices, cassettes, computers, videos, writing, etc. He can alter recordings to make it say something false rather than something true, or make it gibberish and incomprehensible. *'Congenital insensitivity to pain - very few people might know that that he can't feel pain because he suffers from Congenital Analgesia. This means that if he gets injured in any shape or form he can walk it off like if it was nothing. He uses it to his advantage in battle for obvious reasons. Weaknesses and Faults *'Destruction of head' - Thunderbolt can be easily taken by Destroying his head in any shape or form. This can also kill him, but because he has a healing factor he will just simply come back, yet it can slow him down from doing his work. So the only to kill him for good is by destroying his body after the head, which can be very hard due to the fact that its some what indestructible. *'''Ice - '''Ice can easily be slowed downed and freeze on its path by Extremely low temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius from either users of ice related power, ice elemental weaponry or liquid nitrogen and its not impossible, but difficult Shatter him while frozen. yet if so, he will cause it suffer from glitches as he self-preservation protocols kick in to compensate for heavy damage, but will be very insufficient to destroy him. Trivia *his character took inspiration from Transformers prime Soundwave, and Transformers animated Shockwave *He was originally Blastertronus's Tf2Sona *Thunderbolt is possibly if not the most violent freak in the Tf2 Freak Universe, due to his habit of carrying the most gruesome, gory, and Hyper violent deaths known. *There are plans for him to be a Freak Fortress and a Slender Fortress boss *Like Scoutsy he is technically classless, but most people identify him as scout under due to his appearance. Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Intellectuals Category:Mood-swingers Category:Gunners Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Freak Hunters